Heles
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Female |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Sour (attendant and martial arts teacher) Peru (life linked) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) }} Helles '(ヘレス, Heresu) is the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 2. She is accompanied by her attendant and martial arts teacher Sour. She makes her first appearance in ''Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance She is described as being extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold ties at the end. Her design resembles Cleopatra. Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian garb, a headdress, and a white skirt. Personality She has been described as not doing real well with anything that she considers ugly. She is also shown to care for life and existence, meaning that, like Belmod, she does not tolerate any forms of evil, being shocked by the decision of her superiors to annihilate eight of the twelve universes in the Tournament of Power, even calling it horrendous, the same term Gohan used before her. Noticeably, she is the only God of Destruction who has come to admire Goku, although it could merely be because she finds him quite handsome, and put all value based on appearance. Despite the fact she tends to destroy things she considers ugly, her universe still has the second highest mortal level of the eight Universes below 7, following Universe 11. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Helles attended the Zen Exhibition Match with Sour and Peru. When Champa called the other Gods of Destruction whose universe were participating in the Tournament of Power she expressed admiration for Goku. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Helles is supremely powerful, rivaling her Angel attendant, Sour, as one of the mightiest beings in Universe 2, and among the most powerful in the twelve universes. Techniques *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As a God of Destruction, Helles possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Helles' and Peru's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Helles and Peru represent. Voice actors *'Japanese: Masumi Asano' *'English: TBA' Trivia *Helles' name seems to be taken from the Spanish for sherry (jerez); however, it might also be directly taken from the German light beer Helles. *She is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by both Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other one being Belmod.Gods of Destruction The two are coincidentally universal counterparts. *Helles is the only known female God of Destruction. However, it is worth taking note of, that prior to the erasure of Universes 13-18, there might have been other female Gods of Destruction. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Helles es:Jerez Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials